Mysterious Encounters
by RiddikulusSugarQuill
Summary: A brief encounter during war several years in the past leaves Hermione heartbroken, unable to function properly in a romance induced society, and with disputable memories. What happens when the source of those memories unexpectedly appears once more?
1. Mysterious Encounters

-----

Let's get one thing straight before I move into my lengthy tirade of endless sob-stories starring a permanently dateless young woman. I'm a 22 year old bore. Brightest wizard of her age, _indeed_, but nevertheless- a complete, utter ninny. And constantly the fifth wheel. Before I 'spread my wings' and prepare to take off into life with a new perspective, let's get some things out in the open to avoid major confusion later on. Throughout our strong friendship, Harry and Ron have grown up. They've realized that although we all _love_ each other platonic love is not what makes the world go round, if you get what I mean. Harry has Ginny. Ron has Luna. It's been the same thing for two years now. Love notes and roses, boxes of chocolate and restaurants, hugs and kisses. Just none of them directed towards me. I'm just the donkey tagging along during the shopping of _said_ items...

I know... "I'm attractive." Believe me, Harry and Ron tell me so often enough. But if I'm so bloody attractive why don't I ever get a bloody date?! Why is is that they all have stable, safe, loving relationships whereas I, "attractive" as I am, am forever the fifth wheel, constantly being put up for horrid blind dates and ending up feeling used and worthless. More so than I had _before_ I went on the blind date in the first place, mind you. I vow to change this tonight. This will be the end of Ms. Hermione Boring Goody Shoes Stick-Up-Her-Bum Granger! Tonight, I am determined to be sexy.

-----

"Come on Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Oh _wonderful_. Just as I was about to go back into my room and rip this God forsaken dress off of me.

"No! I don't want to. I look- erm… Fat!"

The truth is I don't care how I look like in this dress. I feel completely exposed and this is _definitely_ not my normal baggie jumpers and none-revealing trainers.

"Fat!"

Ginny shrieks like a banshee, by the way.

"Oh Ginny, we've tried for years. I'll never go on a date with a normal wizard." I say, with an exaggeratedly defeated voice.

"What about Jake? He had lovely eyes," she responds dreamily.

"NORMAL? Jake who believed picking your nose on a date was normal? Jake -"It's just specks of dirt stuck in my nostrils, darlin', no need to get into a huff"-Jake? That Jake? Oh Ginny… Perfect Harry has blinded you from the true dating monstrosity out there."

"You've dated lovely guys. But please, come out like this, you look gorgeous."

I eye myself critically in the mirror. I guess it doesn't look that bad… It's a new black dress. Cleavage-y, mid-thigh length, slightly off the shoulders.

I'll do it! Yes!

I give myself a final glare in the mirror. I guess I'm off then…

Oh, Merlin. I'm terrified.

-----

We're at a new bar called The Dragon's Haven. Rita Skeeter "simply adores the dark, mysterious atmosphere, its top quality interior, avid customers, and scrumptious cuisine," as mentioned in the Daily Prophet. Sympathy to us mere mortals who have no thought of what the fuck that means. It's the hottest thing lately and truly hard to book. Being friends with Harry Potter _does_ have its advantages, after all.

After impatiently waiting a couple of minutes at the entrance, Ginny and I enter a dark room with, admittedly, a mysterious atmosphere that sends tingles up my spine. This place is amazing. Rita Skeeter wasn't over reacting as usual in that review of hers. I'm thoroughly shocked. It's packed with people in the range of twenty to thirty and everyone looks as if they're enjoying themselves. People are talking in low tones and the atmosphere is quite flirty.

"There's Harry!" I swear Ginny's voice resembles Mrs. Weasley's more and more every day.

Harry and Ron are sitting on high stools around a rounded, shiny black table. They've both ordered really cool looking green drinks with smoke coming out of them. I'm entranced.

"What's that?" I can't help it. I stare at the light green fluid.

"Well hello to you, too, 'Mione." Ron gives me a quick peck on the cheek and I sit down next to him, my eyes still glued on the drink.

A cute blonde waiter approaches and asks me if I want anything. My eyes are still on the drink.

"I'll take one of those," I demand. Ginny orders a Pink Flamingo (don't ask) and then shamelessly tells them not to ask me about my outfit.

…

Ron and Harry question me about my outfit. I scowl at them. Those bastards.

"What about it? There's nothing different about me. Just and old thing I grabbed out of my cupboard."

Liar. "Liar. It's new. I never saw you wear it and I could've sworn I saw it yesterday at Madame Montie's."

I bought it this morning.

"I didn't even buy it from there! Stop accusing me of falsehood! It's old. Shut up and leave me alone. Ooh, here's my drink!"

…

Oh my God. This is absolutely delicious. I couldn't tell you what they were saying but whatever I'm drinking is incredible. It tastes like lime, mint, and kiwi, and I can't get enough of it…

As I'm slurping away at the final drags of my drink, Luna arrives. She looks exquisite in a white mini-skirt and a pink strapless top. I eye her jealously. I really could not pull something like that off.

"Hermione! You look great!"

"Thanks," I smile sheepishly.

"Why dressed like this? Is today a special occasion?" I blush.

"No. She's man-hunting."

Oh my- ! I start choking on my drink. It tastes slightly bitter now.

"Ginny! No, I'm dressed like any other day. Just an old thing I found in my cupboard. Really."

Ron thumps me on the back. It's more of a pat, in Macho World. "Good for you Hermione, it's about time."

Really, he has still not figured out that I'm not 'one of the guys' yet and still does things like thumps me on the back.

And pokes me in the chest. Only when we're arguing, though. He doesn't see the bumps.

While I recover from the beating I glare at Ginny.

"I'm off to the loo."

Drink in hand I move indifferently towards the bathroom.

-----

Really, will they ever grow up? I've got to get out of here. Maybe I'll just find a window and crawl out if it while they're waiting

Things look up after that suggestion and I stand up straighter - my head raised a little higher - and move gracefully, in my opinion, towards the bathroom. While I'm planning my escape, I presume I don't notice the blur of shiny silver hair because the next thing I know I walk straight into IT and fall on my bum, something wet in between my cleavage.

"Shit!" My nostrils flare. The fluid in my breast is that green drink. I don't know what I liked about it in the beginning because all it seems to bring me is bad luck. I hate that bloody green drink!

"Granger, get your ass off the floor. Don't cause a scene. I'm in no mood to witness your dramatic abilities," a voice says coldly.

Granger? That drawl? Where do I know that drawl fr-

"Malfoy!"

He puts his hand on my arm and firmly, but gently, pulls me up. I look at him, glaring. He's smirking at me, seemingly basking in the glow of some hidden triumph only he knows of. I wish I could bloody rip that smirk off his face.

I look down at my beautiful, new dress. That asshole. This really is the final step. I'm leaving. I can't get a date as it is. How will I get a date with a wet dress and a red, seething, sweaty head?

I look up at him, give him a tight, McGonagall worthy smile, and walk straight towards the door.

-----

How could he have come back?

-----

A/N: Hey! Let's not beat around the bush, here… I am completely obsessed with reviews. I love all my readers, but reviewers- they're just something special:P Yep. Anyway, I posted this story originally on AFF and just wanted to see the response it would get on this site. This is my first fic and isn't great but hopefully I'll get better at writing. Please review and comment. All reviews welcome. Hopefully I'll have readers who want to read my patheticness. -grins-


	2. Memories

-----

Once upon a time, I was not so dateless. It was definitely not NORMAL, but I still had a boyfriend – sort of -- or a partner, friend with benefits, you might call him.

When I was 18, the war began. It was dark and dangerous. You had to sleep with your wand in your hand for fear that a Death Eater would appear while you were asleep. During the 7 months of war I was restless. How can you feel safe when wherever you turn, a wand is directly pointed at you? I'd lived a very sheltered life until that moment and have learned much more during that war than all that I have learned in my 7 years at Hogwarts.

Ron and I stood with Harry until the very last moment where he killed Voldemort. It was harder for Harry than it was on anyone I knew. He was always weary and anxious. The Boy Who Was Meant To Kill. He hated Voldemort with every fiber of his being but still could not bring himself to kill anyone. I guess his childish dreams were for him to Stupefy Him, and then let the Aurors take Him away to Azkaban.

We all had possessions that kept us sane. Harry had his broom, which he would take out mostly when we had meetings with the Order in Grimmauld Place. Ron had his chess. And I had Draco Malfoy.

-----

"Where were you yesterday Hermione? I cannot believe you just went off without saying goodbye! I mean, sure, you got lucky, but I am your friend!"

What time is it? I look next to me at the clock on my nightstand and see the big hand on the 9 and the little hand on the six. It's Saturday, for Merlin's sake!

"Ginny! It's too early for this!" Oh God, I'm so tired.

"I was surprised I found you at home now, anyway. Thought you would have at least had the courtesy to be there when he woke up. Oh well, he might've been another nose-picker. Best to have gotten out while you did…"

She's ranting, again. I hate it when she does that. She completely forgets she is actually talking to someone in the first place and continues spiting out her speculations.

I'll ignore her.

I'm on the brink of falling asleep when all of a sudden Ginny's voice level boosts up another octave.

"HOW DARE YOU GO TO SOME WEIRD PLACE, WITH SOME WEIRD MAN? He could've been a drug addict, or a rapist! Did you go through some weird sex involving a whip and drugs? Brightest witch of her age, without a doubt! I could've woken up this morning to a call from St. Mungo's! I said D-A-T-I-N-G Hermione, not sleeping around like some common whore… don't want people talking about you… won't get married…"

What the fu-

"GINNY!" Silence. Oh, sweet, heavenly silence.

"Hermione, I am quite disappointed."

"Ginny, I have no bloody knowledge of what in the name of all that is magical you are talking about. I did NOT go home with ANYONE yesterday. My dress was ruined and I was in no mood to go out, so I decided I wanted to go home."

"Oh- but why? Something must've happened. Surly it wasn't our teasing. Oh Hermione, you knew we were joking. We are all so happy you want to go back to dating…"

"Malfoy."

I know this will shut her up.

-----

I don't know how it started. He was a spy for the Order after his father, Lucius Malfoy, was put into Azkaban. Narcissa had a heart attack and died shortly after her husbands' trial. There was nothing left for him, so he joined the Light side.

We were civil towards each other, but I could never bring myself to trust him. Harry and Ron believed he had changed, and although you could not have called them friends per se, they were acquaintances.

He was undeniably very handsome. As he grew older, his sharp features softened. His hair was no longer gelled to his scalp, but left loose and slightly messy. It was the same metallic blonde and looked as smooth as silk, but somehow, he looked much more human.

We sat across each other during breakfast when we spent the nights at Grimmauld Place, and sometimes I'd feel his eyes on me. It wasn't a very uncomfortable feeling, but it was weird. Because when I would look up there wouldn't be that signature scowl on his face. It would just be blank and unreadable.

What we are not used to and do not know is always abnormal. Always weird. And always uncomfortable.

After Hogwarts, almost immediately, the war began. I'd sleep wherever there was shelter and wherever I could be close to Harry and Ron. They were the only people I cared about. They were my family.

Every moment alive and "safe" was a moment spent with them.

But when the war got to harsh, we were constantly trying to separate ourselves from each other. Maybe, subconsciously we divided out of fear of losing each other, making it easier to let each other go, but I don't know. We were just more alone. Things got harder and there was no long an "us".

I'd been running away from Crabbe Senior and fell. I hit my floor on the head so hard I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in someone's arms and entering a dark tent. It was far from where the war was in the region of, but I could still see the colours of all the spells that were being thrown around in the distance.

I didn't know who I was in the arms of, but as I looked up, I could see that my knight in shining armor was wearing a dark, billowing robe. And a Death Eater mask.

I started to panic. I jumped off of him, grabbed him by the mask, pushed him to the floor, and screamed my lungs out.

He got up, shouted the word "Hermione!" over and over again until he tore his mask off.

I took a shuddering breath and hugged him. I couldn't help it. My mind was wandering with thoughts of "What if it was someone else? What if I had died? What if I had never seen Ron and Harry again?" that I was so content I hugged him.

It was the first time we had one of our trysts.

I could tell he was shocked, but a few moments later he put his arms around me and let me cry into his chest.

It was blissful silence. We were no longer two enemies, no longer mudblood and pureblood, no longer Light and Dark. We were equals.

I felt safe. Scared, tired, and worried, but safe.

"Hermione."

He broke the silence. Broke what little peace I had and broke the moment of civility between us. We broke apart hastily and I stared at the floor as he studied my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You were hurt and I didn't know what to do with you, so I brought you here."

"It's ok, I'm glad. Thanks."

I wipe the tears off my face and look up. In the same moment, so does he. Grey and hazel clash.

I can trust this man. I can befriend this man. I feel safe with this man. Draco Malfoy.

All of a sudden we're kissing and he's pulling my shirt up and my hands are on his smooth chest, raking my nails against his pale skin.

"You're beautiful."

I've got tears in my eyes and he pulls my knickers down.

"You're beautiful," he breathes. Our breathing is erratic and we're panting.

My mind screams "This is wrong! This is wrong!" But I can't help it. I'm safe.

Everything happens so fast and I don't know what we're doing but it just feels so right.

He thrusts into me and breaks through my virginal barrier. I scream in pain, but soon it turns into pleasure and we're moaning and I don't want this to end.

But everything good must come to an end.

When it's over we lie in a tangle of limbs trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"I- I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Draco says. He looks ashamed and sorry.

"It's OK, we both played equal roles." I smirk. He looks up in surprise then smiles. I blush. I have never before seen him smile.

We continued doing _this_ whatever _this _is.

The only place I felt safe was in his arms. Being with him was the only way I could stay calm. I was still scared, but at peace with myself. How cliché, I know, but there's only one way to explain what we were doing.

It wasn't romantic. It wasn't nice. It wasn't calming. It just i was /i .

-----

A/N: Hahaha.. :blushes: OK, sex scene, horrible, boring, I know, but I am not good with sex scenes. LOL. Anyway, I know it was really fast paced but it was meant to be that way. In Hermione's mind everything is moving so fast and her thoughts are just running wild. I'm trying to make it all through Hermione's perspective and the story is more about her immediate thoughts, rather than what everyone is saying. Hope you enjoyed, if not, please review and tell me what I can do better. Reviews are a drug, and I am completely addicted.


End file.
